onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Yama Usagi/Misc
Skins * The frog hat is just a normal hat, not a beheaded frog * The fourth skin was already in the works since 2016http://yys.163.com/news/official/2016/12/09/22592_660485.html Trivia * N/A Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/415984362192373:0 Overview ;Strengths: Many ways to get an R Shikigami, hence it does not take much effort to get Yamausagi. Her supporting capability is pretty powerful as her thruster skill can increase her teammates' opportunities to act, and relieve them of the pressure of having to carry their own SPD souls. ;Weaknesses: Her attack skill (3 orbs) barely scratches the surface, and her initial SPD of 115 is still relatively slow. ;Recommendation: Highly recommended. A must-have for everybody. ;Application: She is indispensable in the Soul Zone, with very impressive performance in other PvE and duel battles as well. ;Features: With just two orbs, she can thrust her teammates' Move Bar even if her skill has not been leveled up. She may seem like an inferior replacement for Kamaitachi but the quality of her thruster skill is as good as what Kamaitachi can offer. A dual thruster lineup that includes both Yamausagi and Kamaitachi can support their team very well in PvE and PvP battles. Skills Analysis ;Be Nice :A normal attack with a slightly higher skill coefficient. ;Bunny Dance (2 Orbs) :One of the only two Shikigami in Onmyoji with the team thruster skill. Compared to the three orbs that Kamaitachi's thruster skill requires, her lower orb consumption is an undoubted strength. Kamaitachi also boosts the team ATK by 25% and Effect RES by 20% while Yamausagi only boosts ATK by 20%. Note that the effect of thrusters' increasing ATK skills cannot be stacked onto other skills like Seimei's Star Spell. Yamausagi may lack Kamaitachi's passive ability to support attacks, but she requires only two orbs and the ease of leveling up her skill stats make Yamausagi one of the most preferred Shikigami in early stages of the game. :Although many players seem to replace Yamausagi with Kamaitachi, or even select two Kamaitachis as their main thrusters for duels, Yamausagi still diligently performs her duties because of her advantage in orb consumption in PvE like the Soul Zone. ;Ring Toss :This relatively weak skill is rarely used, and most of players hardly see this in action. Its control effect is only 10% which makes it challenging to restrain the opponent effectively. As the chance is too low, it is not recommended. Souls Selection As a supporting Shikigami like Yamausagi, a soul set selection that can help her support the team better will be more ideal. ;Scattered SPD parts :In the early stages of the game when you do not have many 4-piece sets, Yamausagi just need to focus on speed. ;Fortune Cat: SPD for slot 2, Effect RES for slot 4, and HP for slot 6. :A very popular option as this set of Fortune Cat souls is suitable for every battle. Speed for slot 2 while Effect RES at slot 4 will help Yamausagi counter any attempt by her opponent to control her, so that she gets enough opportunities to act and raising her whole team's Move Bar. ;Sea Sprite: SPD for slot 2, HP for slot 4, and HP for slot 6 :When equipped with Sea Sprite, Yamausagi could protect the whole team at the start of battle so the team could not be defeated immediately. ;Azure Basan: SPD for slot 2, HP for slot 4, and HP for slot 6 :When equipped with Azure Basan, Yamausagi could offer 3 orbs at the start of battle so that the team members could launch their skills instantly. Sample Team (Important note: The list here only looks at Shikigami who can provide powerful support. For the specific lineup, you should examine your opponent's lineup and the situation before you make any decision on which Shikigami to field.) ;Kamaitachi A great help for twin thrusters. They complement each other and work together to effectively obliterate the opponent's opportunities to act. ;Lord Arakawa :The most horrendous killer in a lineup with twin thrusters. His ability is to kill an enemy instantly and put an immediate end to the war. ;Enma :Another potent killer in a lineup with twin thrusters. Her incredible Morph and Silence skill, together with more frequent acts with the help of the twin thrusts, make it possible to suppress the enemy. ;Samurai X With more opportunities to act when placed in a lineup with twin thrusters, Samurai X can continuously use his skill to haunt the enemies. Disadvantage Against ;Shishio :Owing to Shishio's own passive effects, the frequent appearances brought on by twin thrusters cannot be sustained as long as Shishio is present. His ultimate act is to disrupt the rhythm in the enemy's lineup using multiple interjections. ;Sea Sprite Shikigami :The focus of any lineup with twin thrusters like Yamausagi is to gain the upper hand and deliver the first blow. However, if the first turn is affected by Sea Sprite's protection to depress the HP damage, then the opponent's team can survive better. Thrust support is key in a game like Onmyoji. Naturally, as one of the thruster Shikigami which is not hard to obtain, Yamausagi could promote her team during the early stages of the game. Her thrust support is a simple and efficient assistance. Even when she is replaced by Kamaitachi in later stages, as a thruster Shikigami, she is still a regular team member in PvE and PvP battles. So at the beginning, players should not just promote the main output and healing Shikigami, but also need to spend some effort in promoting a powerful thrust support for battles. Yamausagi will be a great help in all different kinds of battles. References